Methods of this generic type and appropriate automation devices are known per se. Thus, for example, the applicant for the present invention supplies automation devices, under the brand name SIMATIC, which can be joined by communication links in a communication network and which in operation exchange data, i.e. communicate, in accordance with a standardized layout (protocol). Here the protocol concerned is prescribed, or can be prescribed, for the relevant communication medium and/or the topology of the communication network and/or the application concerned.
For communication between automation devices, of the same type or different, in a communication network made up of automation devices which are networked with each other for communication a distinction is made between different communication relationships. A possible communication relationship is that between a first automation device or communication participant (the transmitter) and another communication participant or automation device (the receiver), for which the data items intended for transfer by the transmitter are defined. In just the same way, a communication relationship can exist between one transmitter and a plurality of receivers. In particular in the case of a communication relationship between one transmitter and a plurality of receivers, which is normally handled using so-called broadcast or multicast telegrams, there is then a problem in the processing of the data arriving at the receiver concerned if the quantity of the data is such that it cannot be communicated within one telegram. If the data set to be transmitted cannot be transmitted in a single telegram, the data set is split up in accordance with the relevant data transmission protocol into several successive telegrams. The data to be transmitted is thus fragmented. If, during a sequence of telegrams which are arriving at the receiver concerned in connection with a communication relationship, telegrams which belong to other communication relationships also arrive this has until now required demanding management and assignment of the data which is arriving.